borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Effects of bladed weapons on skills
=Talk page= Please use this talk page for all speculation, commentary, etc. Thank you. Brick Bash skill vs. melee weapon attachments This one's pretty straightforward. With a Dahl Desert Shredder with a spike attachment, and 5/5 Bash skill, the skags I melee'd were dazed. Ditto with a Lacerator. 00:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Heavy Handed skill vs. spiked shotgun Does this skill even work? 5/5 Heavy Handed and both the spiked Shredder and a Lacerator. I lured Skaggy "all grown up" to follow me around to the various bandit and spiderant spawns in Earl's Scrapyard. I melee'd Skaggy, killed a bandit / spiderant, then immediately melee'd Skaggy again. I noticed no mathmatically consistent melee damage buff. The only differences in melee damage came from the different areas around Skaggy, his head/mouth, armored shoulders, and his unarmored rear. 00:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Mordecai' Lethal Strike vs. melee weapon attachments I can confirm that the "Lethal Strike" proc itself (ie, when it makes that "sword coming out of sheathe" noise and adds the really high bonus damage) does indeed trigger when using bladed weaponry, but there two things I feel are worth mentioning: 1.) It remains unclear to me if the normal damage modifier (+10% per rank) stacks additively or multiplicatively with the bonus on bladed weaponry (for instance: assuming +50% from Strike and +100% from the bladed attatchment, I'm not sure if a 100 damage strike becomes 100 * (1.5 + 2) = 350, or if it turns out to be 100 * 1.5 * 2 = 300), and am further unsure of the Lethal bonus damage itself (another additive, or another multiplicative?). 2.) Not sure if this is true for all characters or just Mordecai, but his default melee attacks (ie, when he uses his sword) appear to be much faster overall than when he attacks with a bladed weapon; obviously, if you are making fewer melee attacks per unit time, this means fewer Lethal Strike proc chances per unit time as well. It would seem to me that this might significantly undermine Lethal Strike's utility under pressure (like when you're bleeding out and hoping for a string of procs to down an enemy for a second wind). :Thanks, dottwoohnine, for adding your data to this research project. a few notes: *Re: Added Damage: Any added damage (i.e. +''% Melee Damage or ''+% Critical Hit Damage) are added to the damage normally inflicted by a non-buffed attack. For example, let's say Brick has a normal melee damage of 900 points. If he is wielding a melee weapon that features +200% melee damage, Brick will deal 900 + (900 * 2.0), for 2700 total damage. From that information it can be presumed that skills also add damage to the initial melee damage... but it is going to require some more research and experimentation to confirm that. *Re: Extended melee animation time: This phenomenon has been noted on both of the pages that feature weapons with fixed melee attachements, the Razor and the Lacerator. Lilith Venom vs Bladed Weapons I don't have a Razor or Lacerator.. I'll try them next when I find one, but I thought I'd try my Bladed Bloody Equalizer''close enough?'' on my Lilith. It took a few hits, but eventually the bandit-traps started taking corrosive damage over time. 19:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :thanks, raz. that's surprising. my lilith build doesn't allow for handguns (or shotguns), but i kind of assumed that the venom skill wouldn't work with bladed weapons. i'm sure the bladed eq will be fine. i just used the razor and lacerator examples since they are bladed weapons that feature their own pages. 20:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC)